Un serveur presque parfait
by KamariX
Summary: Roxas, 17 ans, prend peu de temps pour lui. Entre le lycée, les problèmes d'argents et son travail à mi-temps dans le bistro de la cité du crépuscule, il voit sa vie changer le jour où Axel, un mec d'une beauté incomparable commence à travailler à ses côtés.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteure : KamariX  
Disclaimer : Tout est à Square Enix, malheureusement.  
Pairing : Axel x Roxas (AkuRoku)  
Rating : T (lime et sous-entendus sexuels présents)  
Note : Cette fic est ma première ''vraie'' fic, ce sera donc peut-être du grand n'importe quoi, mais bon. Une fille s'essaye.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira comme premier chapitre, il y en a une dizaine de prévus.**

_Roxas, 17 ans, prend peu de temps pour lui. Entre le lycée, les problèmes d'argents et son travail à mi-temps dans le bistro de la cité du crépuscule, il voit sa vie changer le jour où Axel, un mec d'une beauté incomparable commence à travailler à ses côtés._

_Un serveur presque parfait _

''Plus qu'une heure Rox', une heure. Et après, tu seras enfin chez toi, au chaud.'' M'encourageai-je mentalement.

Le bistro, étant l'un des seuls de la petite ville, était très populaire et toujours bien remplit les vendredis soirs. Et comme chaque vendredi de ce mois, c'est moi qui devais fermer. Aqua, la propriétaire, venait de quitter et Demyx, mon camarade de lycée et aussi mon collègue de travail, était déjà chez lui depuis plus de trois heures.

Il ne restait plus que trois clients sirotant leur bière tranquillement. L'un semblait déjà ivre, tandis que les deux autres somnolaient, atteignant petit à petit les bras de Morphée. Je défis donc les tables encore sales, lavai la vaisselle, mis les canettes de boissons au réfrigérateur pour le lendemain et quand le temps fut enfin venu, annonçai aux clients que je devais fermer. Ils sortirent, chancelant. Je soupirai et m'empressai d'arriver à la maison.

Ayant à peine mis les pieds à la maison, j'accouru à la salle de bain me doucher. J'avais eu chaud, et une bonne douche chaude me fit le plus grand bien. Je sombrais légèrement dans l'eau bouillante quand quelqu'un toqua :

« Roxas ? Ça fait plus d'une heure que t'es là-dedans et moi et ton frère commençons à avoir envie tu vois… » M'annonça la voix pâteuse de ma mère, visiblement épuisée.

Je sortis à contre cœur et enfilai mon pyjama. M'apprêtant à me mettre au lit, Sora, mon frère cadet, débarqua dans ma chambre et s'enquit de mes nouvelles

« Et puis ? C'était comment aujourd'hui ? Les gens sont sympas là-bas ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Sora, ça fait déjà un mois que je travaille là-bas, j't'ai déjà tout raconté. Maintenant soit mignon laisse-moi dormir, articulai-je avec difficulté.

- Bon d'accord, à demain matin alors. J'espère juste que ça nous aidera, riposta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Je n'eus le temps de savoir le fond de ses pensées. Il invoquait sûrement là nos nombreux problèmes d'argents, et sous-entendait que je pourrais aider à payer certaines choses. Ma mère était la seule qui ramenait de l'argent, dû à la mort de mon père. Elle avait eu de la misère à nous élever sainement. De plus, le salaire d'une coiffeuse n'était pas des meilleurs.

Je m'endormis donc en pensant, encore une fois, à l'argent. Mon sommeil ne fut des plus beaux, sans compter que c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable qui me réveilla le lendemain matin.

''Putain, c'est qui l'idiot qui m'appelle un samedi matin à 7h30 !'' Grommelai-je, intérieurement.

« Allo !? M'écriai-je presque, essoufflé de ce petit effort si tôt le matin.

- Roxas ? C'est Aqua ! Écoute mon chou, on aurait besoin de toi au resto dans une vingtaine de minute, ça te va ? me demanda-t-elle d'un ton jovial.

- Que, quoi ?! Vingt minutes ? Mais je… euh… Écoutez madame, je viens de me réveiller là et j'crois que…

- C'est bon Rox', on t'attend pour 8h00, à tantôt ! Sur ce, elle me raccrocha la ligne au nez, sans que je puisse riposter.

Je regardai ma montre tout en courant à travers la cité. 7h53, j'allais arriver à temps !

Aqua et Tidus vinrent à ma rencontre et m'avertirent de suite que c'était pour une réunion qu'ils m'avaient fait venir à cette heure si tardive. J'acquiesçai, intrigué. Je fus également surpris de voir que nous étions tous présents pour cette réunion. En effet, Demyx, Hayner, Olette, Kairi, Pence et les autres employés étaient déjà là.

« Donc, annonça Tidus de sa voix grave, si nous vous avons tous réunis ici, c'est pour vous informer que nous renvoyons deux parmi vous. »

À cette nouvelle, un long frisson parcouru mon échine. Je pris une goulée d'air et ferma les yeux. Aqua s'exclama.

« Jessica, Sébastian. Vous ne faites pas ce que l'on vous demande, plaisantez pendant le travail et ne prenez pas au sérieux les clients. Vous êtes renvoyés. »

Mon cœur se remit à battre. J'étais heureux, mais triste pour eux. Ils partirent en courant, tandis qu'Aqua me demandait d'inscrire sur la porte que nous étions à la recherche de nouveaux serveurs.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, la petite pancarte fut mise sur la porte d'entrée. Aqua me dit que je pouvais retourner chez moi, mais je préférai rester pour les aider.

C'est seulement tard dans la soirée que quelqu'un vint pour porter son CV. Étant encore celui chargé de fermer le bistro, je dus donc m'occuper de cet…

PAF

WOW. Juste wow. L'homme, le jeune homme en question avait enlevé sa capuche, je pouvais maintenant voir son visage. Il avait une masse de cheveux rouge, légèrement décoiffé, mis long. Son corps était parfait, grand, mince, sans compter ses abdominaux qui semblaient si finement dessinés et… Je rougis, me rendant compte que je le fixais depuis une bonne minute, tandis que lui, souriant de toutes ses dents blanches, semblait ne pas comprendre ma réaction.

« Je, euh… Commença-t-il, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire.

- L...laissez-moi seulement votre BV,… Euh, CV pardons. Je… je le ferai parvenir à ma patronne dès demain.

- D'accord merci, me dit-il avant de partir, l'air consterné, désemparé. »

Je courus dans les toilettes pour me rafraichir. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait, donc ? Oui, ce mec était beau à s'en damner, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour rougir et balbutier ainsi ! Je me passai de l'eau au visage, et me rendis compte de quelque chose d'encore plus gênant. Je… bandais. Putain, non mais c'était quoi ça encore ? J'avais 17 ans, j'n'étais plus en âge de bander pour un rien ! En sortant des toilettes, je me rendis compte que le bistro était vide, totalement vide. Je regardai ma montre et vu qu'en effet, il était minuit passé.

Je retournai au comptoir et jetai un coup d'œil à son curriculum vitae. Axel, 19 ans, en terminal, et… QUOI ? Il était dans le même lycée que moi ! Comment ce faisait-il que je n'avais encore jamais remarqué cette bombe !? Je rougis à ma pensée et me donnai une gifle intérieur. Comment allais-je faire pour travailler avec ce top model à mes côtés ? Je soupirai et repartis chez moi, mélangé.

_Fin du chapitre premier._

_J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions en review. Comme vous le savez, c'est ma première fic donc soyez indulgents ! Merci. xx_

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre deux de ma fic, et oui déjà ! J'espère que le tout vous plaira :)

* * *

**Chapitre deuxième**

Le lendemain matin, vers midi, c'est le bruit de mon téléphone qui, une fois de plus, me réveilla. J'ouvris difficilement les yeux et vis que c'était Sora qui me textait, simplement pour m'annoncer qu'il passerait la journée chez Riku. Je lui répondis que tout était d'accord et que je passerai le message à maman.

Je sortis du lit et manquai m'enfarger dans mes fringues encore sales par terre. C'étaient ceux d'hier, que je n'avais même pas pris le temps de mettre au lavage en rentrant à la maison, trop tourmenté. Je m'étais simplement jeté dans mon lit et avais attendu que le sommeil me prenne. Et comme de fait, le sommeil m'avait vite rattrapé, j'avais dormi un bon douze heures.

Parlant de dormir douze heures... Je regardai l'heure et vis avec effroi qu'il était midi passé. Soudain, je compris que j'étais dans la merde. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, nous étions dimanche, et le dimanche, je commençais à travailler à... 9 heures.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder mon horaire ou la date d'aujourd'hui, je sautai dans la douche et partis au bistro, sans même avertir ma mère à propos de Sora.

En cette journée d'avril, l'air était encore froid dans la cité. Les matinées étaient glaciales, mais les après-midis plus doux. N'ayant eus le temps de m'habiller très chaudement, j'avais simplement mon uniforme de travaille sur le dos et un pull chaud tricoté par notre voisine d'en bas.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche rapide, j'arrivai au bistro. Je pris une grande respiration avant d'entrer, m'attendant à me faire crier dessus par Aqua ou Tidus. Cependant, dès que j'eus mis un pied, je vis Demyx en train de s'occuper d'un client, tout sourire. Que faisait-il là ? Ne commençait-il pas à travailler le soir, les dimanches ? Ces questions me taraudaient, je décidai donc d'aller le voir.

« Demyx ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? J'croyais que c'était toi qui s'occupait de fermer le dimanche... Demandai-je, des interrogations dans les yeux.

- Non Roxas, c'est toi qui ferme aujourd'hui... Me repondit-il, troublé.

- Sérieux ? M'écriai-je. Oh putain, dis-moi pas que j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour rien !

- Ça bien l'air que oui Rox', haha ! Vite va-t'en, Aqua va trouver ça bizarre que tu sois là si tôt. »

Je faillis m'en aller, mais j'eus soudain une idée. Axel. Je devais aviser Aqua que quelqu'un était déjà venu porter son CV, et que cette personne me semblait très... Apte à travailler ici. Je souris à cette idée et partis la voir, proche des caisses.

Quand elle me vit, elle eut la même réaction que Demyx, c'est-à-dire me regarder bizarrement. Je lui souris et lui dis que si j'étais là, c'était pour une raison.

« Madame Aqua, si je suis ici c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! Hier soir, quelqu'un est venu porter son CV, et... Disons que je crois qu'il serait très apte à travailler avec nous ! Il s'appelle Axel, voici son CV, je l'avais gardé dans mes poches.

- Oh mais c'est génial ! Merci de t'être déplacé pour ça Roxy ! Je vais le rappeler dès que j'aurai le temps. Au fait, tu le connais cet Axel ? Demanda-t-elle, visiblement intriguée par mon entrain à ce qu'il travaille ici.

- Euh, en fait... Rougis-je, je le connais pas vraiment mais il est à mon école et vous savez... Murmurai-je, malaisé.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu le trouves craquant, c'est ça ? Ria-t-elle. Écoute je le rappelle tout à l'heure promis ! Pendant ce temps, va profiter de ton dimanche ! M'encouragea-t-elle, toujours aussi joviale.

Sur ce je partis du bistro comme j'y étais entré. Il était déjà trois heures de l'après-midi, et je devais retourner travailler pour six heures. Je rentrai donc à la maison et tombai face-à-face avec ma mère, qui semblait très inquiète.

« Roxas, s'écria-t-elle, où est passé ton frère ? Il n'est pas à la maison depuis ce matin et ne m'a pas dit où il allait ! Je m'inquiète énormément, en plus il ne répond pas à son cellulaire !

- Oh, ris-je, ne t'en fais pas m'man, il est simplement chez son cop... Chez Riku ! Me repris-je vite.

En effet, il y a quelque temps déjà Sora m'avait avoué qu'il était gay et qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami depuis qu'il avait douze ans. Je l'avais rassuré en lui disant que je n'avais rien du tout contre ça. Et l'an passé, il était rentré à la maison tout sourire et m'avait dit que Riku lui avait avoué être lui aussi amoureux de lui. Depuis, ils formaient le couple parfait, à mon grand plaisir... Ou déplaisir. Bref, la seule personne qui n'était pas encore au courant était notre mère. Sora avait trop peur de sa réaction, il avait donc décidé de lui dire seulement quand il aurait 18 ans.

- Ah, ça me rassure ! Me dit ma mère en me flattant les cheveux. Et toi mon Roxy, comment ça va à la job ? C'est pas trop dur ? Tu sais que tu peux arrêter quand tu veux...

- Oh ne t'en fais pas maman, tout va bien, même que j'y ai rencontré une personne géniale ! » Dis-je en partant dans ma chambre.

Je me rendis compte que je ne connaissais en fait même pas Axel et que déjà je disais à tout un chacun qu'il était génial... Je me giflais intérieurement et décidai d'aller lire pour me changer les idées.

Vers 17 heures, après avoir soupé, j'allai me promener un peu à l'extérieur. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et la vue sur la cité était splendide. En voyant qu'il me restait encore 45 minutes avant de commencer à travailler, je décidai de m'arrêter dans un parc et de m'asseoir sur un banc, dans le simple but de relaxer.

Malgré tous mes efforts pour penser à autre chose, j'avais en permanence l'image du rouquin en tête. Pourquoi me faisait-il tant d'effet ? J'avais bien hâte de savoir si Aqua l'avait appelé...

Après un bon dix minutes de relaxation, je sentis un poids de plus sur le banc et une présence à mes côtés. Intrigué, je me retournai et...

Axel. Il était là, assied à côté de moi, me souriant. J'ouvris grand les yeux, et sans même prendre la peine de le saluer, lui demandai :

« Axel ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

- Salut à toi aussi Roxas ! Et bien figure toi que la gérante du bistro au coin de la rue m'a téléphoné et... J'ai été embauché ! J'habite juste à côté alors j'ai décidé de venir relaxer ici en attendant de commencer à travailler, à six heures. Et quand je suis passé par ici, je t'ai vu sur ce banc, donc j'suis venu te rejoindre ! Dis, t'habites dans le coin toi aussi ? Me demanda-t-il, toujours souriant.

- Euh, je, oui, j'habite à une dizaine de minutes à pied... Euh, mais tu commences déjà ce soir ? Tu restes jusqu'à 21 heures pour la fermeture toi aussi ? Articulai-je avec difficulté, gêné sans raison.

- Oui et madame Aqua m'a dit que tu m'aiderais pour ma première soirée... Ça ne te dérange pas trop ?

- Que, quoi ? Elle a vraiment dit ça ? M'étonnai-je.

- Oui... Tu peux le dire si ça t'embête, je me débrouillerai...

- Non non ! T'en fais pas je t'aiderai ! Lui souris-je avec difficulté. »

En fait, ce que me dérangeait le plus c'était... Ma difficulté à être avec lui sans être gêné pour rien ou avoir de drôles de réactions... Malgré tout, je pris sur moi et décidai de l'aider. En même temps, j'allais pouvoir en apprendre d'avantage sur lui et sur qui il était, ce qu'il aimait, des trucs dans le genre.

Quelque minutes après, nous nous levâmes et partîmes ensemble vers le bistro. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers lui tout au long du chemin. Sa démarche était très élégante et il était très raffiné dans ses mouvements. Je rougis une fois de plus. J'avais craqué pour lui, c'était maintenant certain...

Décidément, la soirée allait être longue pour moi.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre deux ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dites-moi vos impressions si vous voulez la suite !

Au fait, je ne sais pas si le chapitre trois arrivera aussi vite que le deuxième, mais je ferai mon possible, promis !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le tant attendu chapitre trois ! Il est très court je sais mais bon, les autres seront plus longs promis :3!

* * *

**Chapitre troisième**

Nous entrâmes l'un à la suite de l'autre dans le bistro. Le dimanche soir, à dix-huit heures, ce n'était pas surprenant; le bistro était plein à craquer. Des clients de tout genre étaient présents. Je reconnus le visage de certain et souris à Kairi. C'était elle qui s'occupait de fermer avec moi le dimanche.

« Hey Roxy ! S'écria-t-elle, toujours un peu hystérique. J'ai cru que t'allais pas venir, t'as vu l'heure ? 3 minutes de retard ! Ça ne te ressemble pas !

- Désolé Kairi, c'est que j'ai croisé Axel en chemin alors tu sais... Oh, j'oubliais ! Axel, je te présente Kairi ! Kairi, j'te présente Axel ! C'est le nouvel employé, il travaillera désormais avec nous. »

Ils se sourirent et se serrèrent la main. Le rouquin lui fit même un clin d'œil. Je détournai le regard. Pourquoi semblaient-ils déjà si à l'aise ensemble ? En effet, Axel et la rouquine étaient déjà en grande conversation. Kairi lui montrait là où il pouvait déposer son manteau et son sac. Je fronçai les sourcils. Non mais, qu'est-ce que c'était ça encore ? C'est moi qui étais censé m'occuper de lui !

« Heu, Kairi ? Tu veux bien retourner t'occuper de la clientèle, c'est moi qui guide Axel ce soir ! Aqua me l'a clairement dit, lui indiquai-je.

- Calme-toi Roxas, je ne faisais que lui montrer son casier. Je sais que c'est toi qui s'occupe de lui ce soir. Tiens je te le laisse, répondit-elle et poussant légèrement Axel vers moi.

- Je, euh, merci Kairi, souffla Axel, visiblement mal à l'aise face à ma réaction. »

Je rougis un peu, comprenant que j'y avais peut-être été un peu trop fort. Revenant vers moi, Axel s'exclama :

« Dis donc, elle est plutôt mignonne la rouquine ! Elle pourrait presque être ma sœur, t'as vu, on a la même couleur de cheveux !

- Oui, j'ai vu, répondis-je serein. Bon écoute, pour ce soir, étant donné qu'on est juste trois et que tu ne peux pas encore t'occuper des clients, tu devras t'occuper de la vaisselle ou des caisses. Pour maintenant, viens avec moi je vais te montrer où tu dois ranger chaque chose. »

J'avais essayé de rester le plus neutre possible, mais je bouillais de l'intérieur. Il semblait intéressé par Kairi alors qu'il ne la connaissait même pas ! Je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi ça me dérangeait autant, mais je compris plus tard que j'étais tout simplement jaloux. Axel était hétérosexuel, je devais m'y faire. Il aimait les filles, jamais je ne pourrai être attirant pour lui. Je devais cesser de penser à lui en permanence sinon j'allais vraiment souffrir.

Après avoir expliqué à Axel où chaque chose devait être rangée, je partis m'occuper des caisses. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être dérangé chaque fois que je vis Kairi sourire à Axel quand elle allait lui porter de la vaisselle.

Vers 19h30, moi et Kairi changeâmes de rôle. Elle alla s'occuper des caisses pendant que je servais les clients. De ce fait, je dus me rendre aux cuisines pas mal souvent et me rendis compte qu'Axel me souriait tout autant qu'il souriait à Kairi plus tôt. Peut-être m'étais-je seulement fait des idées ? Je gardai espoir et retournai servir le client qui venait d'entrer. C'était un vieil homme aux cheveux gris, peut-être même un sans-abri. Je soupirai. Je détestais avoir à servir des gens qui dégageaient la tristesse et la mauvaise humeur. Surtout parce que cela me rappelait les nombreux problèmes d'argents qu'avait ma mère.

Malgré tout je pris mon courage à deux mains et allai m'occuper de l'homme en question. Finalement, il me sourit et paya sans broncher. Je m'étais sûrement fait des idées, en me fiant seulement sur son physique.

La soirée avançait toujours et vers 20 heures je vis Kairi qui baillait à pleine bouche. Elle semblait très épuisée. Je souris et lui dis qu'elle pouvait quitter, que de toute façon il n'y avait plus aucun client et qu'Aqua ne le saura jamais. J'ajoutai que j'allais m'occuper de tout, c'est-à-dire compter l'argent des caisses et aider Axel avec la vaisselle.

« Merci Roxas t'es vraiment un ange ! Me dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue. Je rougis et lui dis que ce n'était rien, de plus, même si je n'oserais jamais le dire, j'étais plus que content d'avoir le reste de la soirée seul avec Axel.

« Bye Roxas, on se voit demain au lycée !» Ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir, sans prendre la peine d'aller saluer Axel.

En effet, malgré qu'elle soit bien plus amie avec mon frère qu'avec moi, Kairi était dans la même classe que moi depuis très longtemps. Nous avions toujours été amis, seulement depuis qu'elle avait commencé à se trainer avec Riku et Sora, on s'était un peu éloignés. Pour être franc, ça ne me faisait pas énormément de peine. J'avais d'autres amis comme...

Je réfléchis un peu et baissai les yeux. Oui, d'autres amis, mais qui, au fait ? Je lâchai la poigné d'argent que je tenais entre mes mains et regardai le sol. À vrai dire, à part les amis de Sora et Demyx, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis à moi en tant que tel. La solitude me plaisait, certes, mais quand j'y pensais, je devenais vite triste.

Soudain, alors que j'étais encore dans mes pensées, je sentis des mains douces et chaudes se déposer sur mon visage, pour me cacher les yeux. D'abord, je souris en comprenant ce geste qui, à mes yeux, était sensuel et romantique, mais ensuite, j'eus peur. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre qu'Axel, mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Avait-il encore un couteau de la cuisine avec lui, voulait-il me faire du mal ou...

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Que se passait-il ? Je faillis crier mais...

* * *

Voilà ! Fin du chapitre trois. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'Axel s'apprête à faire à Roxy ? Dites moi vos impressions et vos idées pour le prochain chapitre !

ps : Désolé si vous avez retrouvé des fautes, je me suis relue simplement une fois et plutôt vite alors il y en a sûrement encore quelque une !

Bisous,

KamariX ~


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonsoir chers lecteurs ! Il est 22h45 ici à Montréal et je viens de finir ce chapitre alors je le poste ! J'ai très hâte de savoir vos avis sur ce dernier, j'ai essayé de le faire plus long que les autres ;) Bref je vous laisse lire le tout !_

* * *

**Chapitre quatrième**

_Mon cœur battait la chamade. Que se passait-il ? Je faillis crier mais... _

Je ne pus le faire car... Les deux mains en question se mirent à descendre plus bas sur mon visage, atteignant mes lèvres, mon cou, mon torse et bientôt...

Je ne le laissai faire et me retournai, intrigué mais surtout apeuré. J'allais lui crier d'arrêter mais il me sourit simplement et me prit dans ses bras. Je restai de marbre. Je m'apprêtai à le repousser mais le rouquin me susurra à l'oreille :

« Merci. Merci de m'avoir aidé à avoir ce job, vraiment. Je me sens à l'aise ici, j'adore déjà ça. Vous êtes tous si sympathique... Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi. »

Je ne sus tout de suite quoi répondre et me contentai d'entourer à mon tour mes bras autour de son corps. Nous nous connaissions à peine, n'était-il pas un peu trop tôt pour déjà s'enlacer de la sorte ?

« Euh, de rien Axel, ça me fait plaisir tu sais et... Axel, tu m'étouffes ! T'entai-je d'articuler.

- Désolé Roxy ! Dit-il en me relâchant. Bon, fini les accolades ! J'espère que j't'ai pas trop traumatisé mais j'suis quelqu'un de plutôt colleur et quand je veux remercier quelqu'un j'ai tendance à lui faire un câlin, m'annonça-t-il, légèrement rouge.

Je souris. Ah ! Décidément, ce mec était trop craquant ! Si c'était juste de moi, je lui aurais sauté dessus et l'aurais dévoré tout rond, là, sur le comptoir de la caisse. Mais je pris sur moi et lui dis simplement :

« T'en fais pas Axel, moi aussi j'suis plutôt du genre colleur (En fait, non pas du tout mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'eus l'idée de sortir ça)! Bon donc écoute, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire c'est compter l'argent de la caisse, finir la vaisselle et nettoyer.

- J'ai déjà fini de lavé la vaisselle ! Je vais t'aider en nettoyant le bistro. »

Sur ce, je comptai l'argent pendant qu'Axel nettoyait le bistro du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Alors que je comptais encore l'argent de la caisse, je me rendis compte qu'il manquait un bon 20$. Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais sûrement été distrait par la sensualité qu'Axel était capable de propagée, même en nettoyant les tables. Je l'appelai pour qu'il vienne m'aider à compter, deux cerveaux valaient certainement mieux qu'un !

« Axel ? Tu voudrais bien venir compter avec moi ? J'ai sûrement mal compté mais si mes calculs sont bons, il manquerait 20$ dans la caisse !

- Quoi ?! S'écria-t-il en ouvrant grands les yeux. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Attends je finis cette table et j'arrive ! »

Pendant qu'il nettoyait encore les tables, je m'accoudai au comptoir et le regardai faire. Il était très sensuel dans ses gestes, comme s'il tentait de séduire quelqu'un. Je souris sans trop m'en rendre compte. Il était si beau, ses cheveux semblaient si fins, si doux et ses lèvres si... Attirantes ? Je commençai à avoir des pensées coquines et tombai dans la lune alors que je fis tomber un paquet de 20$ par terre. Je me réveillai de mes pensées pas très catholiques et m'accroupis pour les ramasser. Je n'eus le temps de me relever que je sentis une main chaude et douce flatter le bas de mon dos et... Relever mon pantalon.

« Désolé Roxas mais... On voyait tes boxers ! » M'indiqua Axel en riant presque.

Je rougis comme pas possible et me retournai, lui tournant le dos. Il avait le don de me rendre mal à l'aise !

« Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais on doit recompter l'argent ! M'exclamai-je, pour faire abstraction de mon malaise toujours présent.

- Oui chef ! Dit Axel en me faisant un clin d'œil. »

Nous comptâmes l'argent encore et encore pendant dix bonnes minutes, sans résultats. Il manquait bel et bien 20 dollars à la caisse ! Je me mis à me questionner. Deux choix s'offraient à moi : 1 un client était reparti sans payer l'entièreté de ce qu'il était censé ou 2 Kairi avait... Volé 20 dollars à la caisse. Je repris sur moi. Franchement, depuis un mois que je travaillais avec elle, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça aujourd'hui ? Mais si ce n'était pas elle... C'était moi qui s'était occupé de la majorité des clients aujourd'hui et je savais, j'étais sûr que chacun avait bien payé. Je décidai d'en parler à Axel pour voir ce qu'il en pensait.

« Axel... Tu crois que peut-être Kairi aurait volé 20$ ?

- Franchement Roxas ! Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? Ne sois pas idiot, elle est super gentille, je suis persuadé que ce n'est pas elle ! Tu t'es sûrement trompé en comptant l'argent remise par un client et il en a remis moins que ce qu'il devait. C'est tout. » Répondit-il, sûr de lui.

Je ne répondis rien et me contentai de lui sourire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait sûrement raison, mais à l'intérieur de moi j'avais un doute. Pourquoi était-il si sûr de lui ? Pourquoi défendait-il Kairi de la sorte alors qu'il ne la connaissait qu'à peine ? Je rangeai l'argent dans la caisse et continuai de penser, tourmenté. Soudain, une idée me vint en tête. Et si c'était Axel qui, avec Kairi, avait tout prévu ? Si c'était eux qui m'avaient joué dans le dos de la sorte ? Quel idiot étais-je, de m'être fait avoir de la sorte !

Alors que j'étais encore dans mes pensées négatives, Axel s'approcha de moi. Il avait mon manteau dans les mains et était venu me le porter. Tout de suite ma colère s'estompa. Ça ne pouvait être lui, il était bien trop gentil. Je lui souris. Il me dit de me retourner et m'aida à mettre mon manteau. Décidément, ce mec était trop... Trop tout !

Nous marchâmes ensemble vers chez nous. Je me rendis compte qu'il habitait vraiment proche du bistro, bien plus que moi ! Je dus donc faire la moitié du chemin seul et ne pus m'empêcher de continuer à penser au vol d'argent. Je soupirai. J'allais devoir annoncer ça à Aqua et elle allait certainement être fâchée, de plus que je n'avais aucune preuve de qui avait volé le 20$ en question.

Je rentrai enfin à la maison et m'effondrai sur mon lit. Demain au lycée j'allais devoir tenter de résoudre le tout. Kairi et Axel se connaissaient-ils ? Était-ce vraiment eux les responsables de ce vol ? Je déglutis et m'endormis.

* * *

_Voilà ! Comme d'habitude j'attends vos avis pour vous poster la suite :D Dites-moi aussi ce que vous en avez pensé, et d'après vous, Kairi est-elle vraiment la voleuse ? Axel l'aurait-il aidée à voler ? Les réponses au prochain chapitre !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut le peuple ! C'est KamariX qui est de retour, et cette fois-ci avec un chapitre bien plus long comme promis ! Faites gaffe aux fautes, je me suis relue une fois seulement !_

* * *

**Chapitre cinquième**

En arrivant au lycée lundi matin, la première chose, ou plutôt la première personne, ou mieux encore la première ... _Bête de sexe _que je vis fut... Nul autre qu'Axel. Il était habillé en petit écolier et ça le rendait encore plus adorable que d'habitude. Son chemisier était légèrement retroussé et ses pantalons un peu baissés, le tout laissant n'importe quelle paire d'yeux assez coquine pour voir ses boxers.

Mon rouquin favori était debout en train de discuter tranquillement avec... Kairi, Riku et Sora ! Oh non, je n'allais quand même pas laisser mon frère et son copain tourner autour de MON Axel ! Je décidai de prendre Sora par le bras et d'aller lui parler dans le blanc des yeux.

« Sora ! Criai-je. Viens ici maintenant il faut que je te parle, ça presse ! »

Mon frère se retourna et m'interrogea du regard. Il fit signe à Riku de lui lâcher le bras et l'avertis qu'il reviendrait bientôt, le tout en déposant un baiser sulfureux sur la joue de l'argenté. Je gerbai intérieurement, n'aimant pas avoir à assister à ce genre de bécotage, surtout s'il était question de mon frère et de son petit ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Roxas ? Tu sembles tout fâché, il s'est passé quelque chose avec maman ? Questionna Sora, ses yeux bleus céruléens semblaient perdus.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Je voulais simplement savoir qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Axel ? Tu ne le connais pas Sora et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas parler à mes amis ! Répondis-je au tac-au-tac, le regard sévère.

- Franchement Roxas ! D'abord tu sauras que c'est lui qui est venu nous aborder, il ne savait même pas que tu étais mon frère, justement je lui apprenais mais tu es venu m'interrompre. Et ensuite, s'il venait nous parler c'était pour une raison, tiens, la voilà la raison. »

En m'expliquant le tout, Sora sortit de son sac une feuille indicative d'une sortie scolaire. La feuille en question était déjà bien chiffonnée mais je réussis quand même à lire les passages importants. Ça indiquait que dans exactement une semaine, le lycée proposait à tous les élèves d'aller pour trois jours dans un grand chalet, en dehors de la cité. Je souris en lisant toutes les activités qu'il nous serait possible de faire là-bas, mais redevint serein en voyant le prix. 50$/personne. C'était bien trop cher et maman n'aurait jamais les moyens de payer pour moi et pour Sora.

Alors que j'allais annoncer à Sora qu'il pouvait déjà oublier ça, je me souvins d'un détail important; ma paye était demain. J'allais recevoir un peu d'argent, mais assez pour payer la sortie à moi et mon frère. Je lui sautai dans les bras.

« Oh mais c'est trop génial ! C'est ma paye demain, je vais pouvoir nous la payer, cette sortie ! Si je ne me trompe pas, ce sera notre première, non ? Lui demandai-je, maintenant tout souriant.

- Oui je crois bien ! Bon tu vois Roxy, tout est bien qui finit bien ! Me dit Sora en me faisant un clin d'œil.

En nous séparant de notre petite accolade, je vis Axel, Riku et Kairi qui s'avançaient vers nous. Je replaçai mon pull et m'assurai que tous mes vêtements étaient en bon état.

« Hey Roxas ! Comme on se retrouve ! Me dit Axel en s'approchant pour me flatter amicalement les cheveux. Tu tombes bien, j'annonçais justement à Kairi, ton frère et son copain à propos de la sortie la semaine prochaine. Étais-tu au courant ?

- Non je n'étais pas au courant ! Dis, c'est toi qui l'organise ?

- Non, c'est juste que les enseignants m'ont demandé de distribuer les feuilles. Au fait, tu vas venir j'espère ?

- Si tout va bien, oui je viendrai ! Et vous, Kairi, Riku, vous venez ? Demandai-je en me retournant vers eux.

- Moi je viendrai, c'est sûr, annonça Kairi, tout sourire.

- De mon côté, si Sora vient je viens aussi, dit Riku.

- Génial alors ! Eh mais j'ai une idée ! On pourrait se mettre tous ensemble dans la chambre du chalet ! Il faut des groupes de cinq ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? S'exclama mon frère en sautillant presque.

- J'avais eu la même idée ! Roxas, ça te va ? me demanda Axel, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Je, euh, bien sûr ! Répondis-je, tout de même hésitant. »

Ce qui m'inquiétait le plus en fait, c'était de passer des nuits complètes avec Axel. Je n'allais peut-être pas être capable de... De ''tenir le coup'' si on veut. Je baissai la tête et me souvins que j'étais encore dans les corridors de l'école, avec mon manteau sur le dos et que les cours commençaient dans exactement... 3 minutes ! Je ne pris même pas le temps de dire aux autres cette information plus qu'importante et courrai à mon casier prendre mes cartables.

Pendant mon cours de math, j'eus une bonne vingtaine de minutes à moi seul sans rien faire. Les autres n'avaient pas fini le travail à faire, mais moi, étant quand même fort en math, j'avais tout fait en 5 minutes. Je me mis donc à repenser à ma soirée d'hier, seul au bistro avec Axel, et les regards que nous avions échangés, et les caresses et... Je me souvins de l'argent, du vingt dollars qui était disparu. Zut. J'avais complètement oublié de questionner Kairi, et je ne risquais pas d'avoir le temps de le faire avant la sortie étant donné nos heures de travail qui concordaient seulement le dimanche. Aussi, j'allais devoir en parler à Aqua. J'espérais qu'elle ne le prenne pas trop mal, et surtout qu'elle ne coupe pas une petite partie de mon salaire de cette semaine à cause de cet incident. Si elle le faisait, je n'allais pouvoir payer l'entièreté du prix pour la sortie à moi et à Sora. Je fermai les yeux et couchai ma tête sur mon bureau. J'avais encore besoin de sommeil.

Le soir venu, je me rendis malgré moi au bistro en allai voir Aqua dans son bureau. Elle était avec Tidus et ils... S'embrassaient. Je rougis et m'excusai, m'empressant de sortir. J'aurais vraiment du cogner.

Deux minutes plus tard, Aqua sortit, gênée, et me demanda :

« Roxy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Désolée je m'attendais juste pas à te voir ici ce soir...

- C'est moi qui est désolé madame Aqua, mais je venais pour vous parler de choses importantes, si vous avez une minute.

- Bien sûr Roxas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- D'abord, je dois vous raconter quelque chose qui s'est passé hier soir, au bistro... »

Je commençai à lui raconter l'histoire, en passant le moment où Axel était venu me... Coller, bien entendu. Je lui dis comment j'avais découvert qu'il manquait un vingt dollars, que moi et Axel avions compté plusieurs fois, et aussi que Kairi avait quitté la job plus tôt que prévu. Elle m'écouta et ne broncha pas.

« Hum, écoute Roxas, je sais pas trop quoi te répondre. Vingt dollars, ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais j'ai conscience que ça peut toujours augmenter. Je ne vais pas te pénaliser pour ça, t'en fais pas, je voudrais juste que tu questionnes Kairi la prochaine fois que t'as un moment avec elle. Pas que je la soupçonne, mais juste pour être sûre. D'accord ?

- D'accord madame, c'est ce que je comptais faire. Merci d'être si compréhensive ! Dis-je en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- Mais de rien ! Sinon, autre chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Euh, oui. Je voulais vous aviser que j'ai une sortie avec l'école, la semaine prochaine. Du coup, je ne pourrai pas travailler ici, de dimanche à mardi. Est-ce que ça vous va ? Et Kairi et Axel non plus, étant donné que nous sommes au même lycée vous voyez...

- Oh mais ça tombe super bien, moi et Tidus comptions fermer le bistro la semaine prochaine parce que nous allons en vacances, dans le sud ! De plus, avec ce peut-être vol d'argent, ça laissera du temps pour s'assurer que tout est correcte ! M'informa-t-elle.

- Génial ! M'exclamai-je ! Écoutez, il se fait tard je dois rentrer, je vous promets que je trouverai les informations nécessaires pour le vingt dollars. Au revoir !

- Au revoir Roxy, on se voit demain pour ta paye, n'oublie pas !

Je partis en souriant. Tout se passait à merveille.

Le reste de la semaine se passa bien, plus les jours avançaient et plus moi et Axel étions proches et les petits rapprochements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. De plus, j'eus comme de fait le montant exact pour payer la sortie à moi et Sora et ma mère en fut très heureuse. J'étais toujours très occupé avec le bistro et l'école, tellement que je n'eus le temps de penser beaucoup à la sortie, sauf le samedi soir, une fois dans mon lit. Je commençai à me dire que, peut-être, j'aurai la _chance_ de dormir avec Axel. Le départ se faisait le dimanche matin, tôt, et je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prêt mentalement et... Physiquement. Toute la nuit je m'imaginai comment ç'allait être de peut-être dormir avec le rouquin, sentir son odeur, ses cheveux, son corps si prêt du mien... Au moins, mes rêves furent longs et... Agréables ?!

* * *

_Ce chapitre était plus long certe, mais il ne s'y passait pas grands choses intéressantes, je sais. M'enfin, disons qu'il était important si vous voulez qu'il y ait de la concordance dans mon histoire x'D ! J'imagine que vous attendez avec impatience le premier baiser entre nos deux chouchous, et bah je vous assure qu'au prochain chapitre, dans la chambre du chalet, les deux coquins vont... Arf, je me tais ! Je vous laisse attendre le prochain ! Review please !_

_KamariX -xox-_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ou bonsoir ! Déjà le chapitre six, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre sixième**

**« **Roxas ! ROOOOOXASSS ! Cria une voix aigüe, mais douce à la fois dans mon oreille.

- Gné ? Putain Sora j't'ai déjà dit de pas me réveiller comme ça, je dormais moi...

- Mais Roxy allez debout ! On va être en retard à l'autobus, j'te rappelle qu'on part pour le chalet ce matin, dans exactement... 30 minutes !

- QUOI ?! Ça te tentait pas de me réveiller plutôt merde Sora ! Le chicanai-je, fâché d'avoir été dérangé dans mes rêves et en plus d'être presque en retard pour la sortie.

Une fois sorti de la douche je m'empressai de manger une barre nutritive et de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ma valise; tout ce dont j'avais besoin y était; t-shirt, pantacourt (la température en dehors de la cité était déjà bien plus chaude, c'est ce que maman m'avait dit), chaussette, boxer, gel douche,...

Une fois définitivement prêt, j'appelai Sora pour lui dire que nous devions quitter maintenant ou nous risquerions d'être en retard.

« Sora tu grouilles ton cul ou j'pars sans toi, j't'avertis !

- Roxas ! Cesse d'être si insolent avec ton frère, tu veux bien ? Je te trouve vraiment bête ces derniers jours, ne me dis pas que c'est cet Axel qui te change ainsi ? » Me cria ma mère.

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Elle avait raison, ces jours-ci je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur à la maison, mais Axel n'y était pour rien. Lui qui était toujours si joviale, ça ne pouvait être sa faute. Non, c'était simplement ma faute. Je rejetais mes émotions négatives sur mon frère, mon seul frère et sur ma mère. En me rendant compte de cela, je courrai jusqu'à la chambre de Sora et lui sautai dans les bras. Il ne répondit tout de suite à mon étreinte et me questionna.

« Euh, Roxy je sais que t'es en manque d'affection mais j'suis en boxer là et ce serait bien si tu me laissais m'habiller, si tu veux pas qu'on soit en retard...

- Je sais Sora, je sais. Pardonne-moi. Allez, dépêche-toi je t'attends à l'entrée. » Lui répondis-je tout naturellement.

Avant de quitter définitivement le nid pour trois longs jours, j'allai embrasser ma mère et m'excusai auprès d'elle aussi. Elle me dit que tout était correct et qu'elle serait là à notre retour.

Arrivé devant le lycée, je vis que l'autobus voyageur était déjà là et que les élèves étaient déjà en train de rentrer. Nous nous mîmes à courir pour s'assurer de pouvoir rentrer à temps. Comme de fait nous arrivâmes à temps mais fûmes les derniers entrés. Du coup, je dus m'asseoir avec mon frère pour tout le trajet, c'est-à-dire un bon trois heures. Je soupirai, j'aurais voulu être avec Axel, mais il était déjà assis en arrière. La bonne chose était qu'il était seul, pas de Kairi ou de Riku près de lui.

Vers le milieu du trajet, je sentis des vibrations dans ma poche de manteau. C'était mon cellulaire. Sur le coup, je crus que c'était ma mère que m'appelait pour voir si tout allait bien, mais je vis le nom d'Axel affiché en haut. Il me textait cette petite phrase qui automatiquement me fit sourire :

« Viens. Me. Rejoindre. Je. T'attends. Depuis. Une. Heure. Et. Demi. »

Ça sonnait un peu bestial, et j'adorais ça. Je dis à Sora que j'allais rejoindre Axel et qu'il pouvait inviter Riku à venir prendre ma place.

Une fois assied à côté d'Axel, ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de me saluer et me flatta automatiquement les cheveux. C'était devenu une habitude entre nous.

« J'suis content de te voir Roxas, on va vraiment passer des belles journées là-bas ensembles, avec ton frère, Riku et Kairi.

- Oui t'as raison, j'ai hâte de voir c'est comment là-bas ! »

Le reste du trajet se fit plutôt silencieux, je regardais les paysages à l'extérieur pendant qu'Axel jouait à un petit jeu sur son portable.

Une fois arrivés là-bas, nous fûmes tous surpris de voir à quel point la température était plus chaude qu'à la cité du crépuscule. Le mois d'avril était à peine entamé et déjà je reconnaissais la chaleur des canicules d'été. Nous dûmes marcher au moins un kilomètre avant d'arriver devant le chalet, et Axel se proposa à transporter ma valise en voyant que j'avais plus que chaud. Gêné, je refusai mais il insista, je lui laissai donc agir en parfait _gentleman. _

Nous étions environ une quarantaine d'élèves présents pour cette sortie et le chalet en question, qui selon moi ressemblait plutôt à un hôtel, était très beau et très grand. Le premier étage était en fait une cantine, qui offrait déjeuner, dîner et souper. Le sous-sol offrait une piscine intérieure et un spa, et le deuxième et troisième étage n'étaient nul autre que les chambres. La-nôtre donnait une magnifique vue sur le grand lac. Les enseignants responsables de nous nous laissèrent une bonne heure pour défaire nos bagages et s'installer dans les chambres. Entre temps, ils vinrent nous annoncer la première activité à laquelle nous aurions droit aujourd'hui; le pédalo. Je savais très bien ce qu'était le pédalo, mais le tout me stressait un peu; je n'en avais jamais fait et les sports n'étaient pas ce qui m'attirait le plus. En voyant mon air penaud, Riku s'approcha de moi et me tapota l'épaule.

« T'en fais pas Roxas, t'es pas le seul qui est nul en sport. J'suis sûr qu'Axel ne rira pas de toi, me chuchota-t-il.

- Hein, attends comment t'as deviné que c'est ce qui m'inquiétait ? Questionnai-je sur le même ton de voix.

- Oh fais pas l'innocent, tout le monde a remarqué que t'as craqué pour Axel, même ton frère ! Si ça se trouve même le principal concerné a remarqué. À ta place, je serais plus discret. M'enfin. »

Je ne répondis rien et commençai à me questionner. Est-ce qu'Axel avait deviné que je le trouvais plus que mignon et que j'avais _peut-être_ des _sentiments_ pour lui ? Si oui, s'amusait-il de ça ? Je déglutis. J'allais devoir cesser d'être si ''gentil'' et ''doux'' avec lui pour un moment. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me brise le cœur.

Plus tard, nous sortîmes dehors et nous rendîmes jusqu'au lac. Les pédalos étaient installés et prêts à être utilisés. Je me mis à penser à un détail important; je n'étais tout de même pas pour me mettre avec Axel pour cette activité, j'allais être nul c'était sûr. Je devais me mettre avec quelqu'un à mon niveau, c'est-à-dire Kairi.

Je m'approchai de la rouquine discrètement et lui demandai si elle était d'accord. Elle accepta tout naturellement. Ça tombait bien, j'allais pouvoir la questionner sur le vingt dollars manquant dans la caisse du bistro.

Un peu avant de commencer pour de bon l'activité, Axel vint me voir.

« Alors on se met ensembles en Roxy ? Me demanda-t-il, s'attendant visiblement à un oui.

- Euh, j'ai déjà dit à Kairi que je serais avec elle pour le pédalo... Répondis-je, le plus neutre possible.

- Ah. D'accord. Je serai seul alors, pas grave. A plus. »

J'eus presque mal pour lui mais me ravisai; je ne devais pas me laisser avoir.

L'activité fut longue et essoufflant. Moi et Kairi perdîmes, la rouquine le prit mal et faillit pleurer, de mon côté tout ce que je voulais c'était aller me reposer. De plus, j'étais déçu de ne pas avoir pu questionner Kairi, le pédalo me coupait le souffle et je n'aurais pu lui parler clairement.

L'heure du souper se passa plutôt calmement, je mangeai en face de Kairi et Axel. Le rouquin semblait lui aussi épuisé et ne parla donc pas beaucoup, de toute façon je ne lui aurais peut-être pas répondu comme il l'aurait voulu.

Malgré tout, s'il y en avait deux qui étaient toujours heureux, c'étaient Sora et Riku. L'argenté faisait manger mon frère comme un bébé et les deux tourtereaux se frottaient les jambes sous la table. J'étais un peu gêné de les voir, je veux dire, nous étions dans une cantine et il y avait plein de monde... De plus, j'aurais cru que mon frère était plus timide en couple, mais il semblait très à l'aise de se montrer agir ainsi, publique ou pas.

Nous eûmes la soirée pour nous, cependant les guides nous avertirent de se coucher tôt car l'activité de demain matin commencerait tôt. Ils ne nous dirent cependant pas quelle serait l'activité en question, voulant nous faire une surprise.

Vers 21 heures, Axel sortit de la douche en serviette, le corps encore dégoulinant d'eau chaude. Je détournai le regard, je ne voulais tout de même pas... Peu importe.

« Hey la gang, je pensais à ça en me lavant, pour les lits on fait quoi ? Ya trois lits, on est cinq... j'imagine que Sora et Riku se feront un plaisir de dormir collés, du coup... Roxas, ça te dit de dormir avec moi ? Kairi pourra dormir seule, après tout elle est la seule fille ici, demanda le rouquin en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Euh, perso j'avais pensé dormir seul... Je te laisse dormir avec Kairi, d'accord ? Toi Kairi ça te va ? »Mentis-je.

Enfaite, je rêvais depuis maintenant deux semaines de dormir collé avec Axel à mes côtés, mais depuis ce que Riku m'avait dit... Je devais attendre un peu et voir si Axel tenait _vraiment_ à moi.

- Moi j'suis d'accord ! Sourit Kairi en faisant un clin d'œil au rouquin.

- Bon, moi aussi alors, dit Axel l'air penaud malgré tout. »

Une fois tous lavés, nous nous couchâmes et nous dîmes bonne nuit. J'étais quand même très déçu de dormir seul dès le premier jour, mais je n'y pouvais rien, mon sal caractère m'avait obligé à refuser la proposition d'Axel.

Malgré tout, je m'endormis vite et les ronflements des autres m'aidèrent à penser à autre chose.

Vers minuit, je me réveillai en sentant des mains douces et chaudes caresser mon dos. Je faillis ouvrir les yeux, mais me souvins que ces mains étaient sans doute les mêmes que celles de l'autre fois, au bistro. Je décidai de jouer l'endormis encore un peu, histoire de voir ce qu'Axel voulait si tard dans la nuit.

Les mains en question continuèrent leur balade, un peu comme l'autre fois. C'était agréable, un peu comme un massage personnel. Le massage dura un bon deux minutes, et les mains baissaient de plus en plus atteignant bientôt le bas de mon dos et...

« Huuumm... »

Merde. J'avais gémis. Pour de vrai. Axel devait se douter que j'étais réveillé maintenant. J'allais me retourner pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais il fut plus rapide que moi et vint me susurrer à l'oreille :

« Roxas... Mon beau Roxas... Pourquoi tu me boudes depuis cet après-midi... Moi qui espérais dormir avec toi... Roxas...

- Axel... Dis-je d'une petite voix en me retournant, écoute, c'est compliqué et ... »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase; sa bouche vint harper la mienne, plutôt sauvagement. J'hoquetai, plus que surpris, mais le laissai faire... C'était doux et chaud, un peu comme ses mains, mais bien différent. Je n'avais jamais embrassé, c'était donc une première pour moi, sûrement pas pour lui.

Après plusieurs secondes de petits baisers doux la bouche fermée, je sentis quelque chose de... Mouillé passer sur mes lèvres. Sa langue. La langue d'Axel. J'ouvris la bouche pour faire comme lui, indécis. Alors il m'embrassa, pour de vrai cette fois. C'était... Wow. Je ne pus respirer beaucoup, mais je pus sentir, ressentir, enfin, ce que c'était que d'embrasser. Au début, c'était étrange, visqueux mais, croyez-moi, ça devenait très vite... Euphorisant. J'aurais pu faire ça toute la nuit, sans blague.

Après une bonne minute, tous deux exaltés par ce baiser, nous nous arrêtâmes. Il respirait fort, comme moi, et étant donné son corps collé au mien je sentais son cœur battre de façon anormale. Axel semblait plus qu'excité, comme s'il avait couru un marathon.

« Roxas... Écoute, je dois vraiment te parler... J'en peux plus, viens avec moi. »

Sur ce, il me sortit du lit et me prit dans ses bras. Heureusement que les lumières étaient éteintes, sinon il aurait très bien pu voir... _ÇA,_ qui était plus que relevé malgré mes efforts surhumains pour me calmer. Il m'emmena jusqu'en bas, à la cantine, et m'assied sur une banquette. C'était la nuit donc personne ne risquait de nous voir, et nous avions encore tellement d'heures devant nous... Mais pour parler bien sûr, pas pour... Quoi que...

* * *

_Tadammmm ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Comment trouvez-vous la scène du baiser ? N'étant moi-même pas très expérimentée j'ai eu un peu de misère à vous écrire ça de façon... Fin comment dire... Excitante, agréable ? Bref vous voyez sûrement ce que je veux dire xD Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici enfin le tant attendu chapitre sept ! Ce dernier est très mouvementé, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penserez ;) Allez, je vous laisse lire !_

* * *

**Chapitre septième**

Après m'avoir déposé sur la banquette, Axel décida de s'asseoir devant moi, et heureusement car je crois que je lui aurais sauté dessus sinon. Il faisait noir mais je pouvais quand même très bien voir les rougeurs sur ses joues, sûrement pas parce qu'il était mal à l'aise, mais bien parce qu'il était encore sur le coup de l'émotion. De mon côté je m'étais un peu calmé et j'étais maintenant prêt à parler et à lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais été si distant toute l'après-midi.

« Bon Axel, écoute, si j'ai été froid toute l'après-midi, c'est pas pour rien j't'assure, c'est juste que c'est Riku qui m'a inquiété et tu vois j'voulais être sûr que tu ne joues pas avec moi parce que j'crois bien que... Je t'aime. Oui, je t'aime Axel. Et si c'est pas pareil pour toi et que tout ce que tu veux c'est baiser dis-le moi tout de suite s'il te plaît...

- Roxas... Chuchota mon rouquin, si tu savais à quel point j'suis heureux de t'entendre dire ça... Roxas, depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, toi, tes petites manies, tes cheveux si doux, ton odeur, tes yeux, ta voix... Tout. Au début, j'y ai pas cru. J'ai toujours été hétérosexuel, demande à mes amis, moi et les filles ç'a toujours bien marché et jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir aimer un garçon, mais depuis que je te connais... Tout a changé. Tu m'obsèdes, je rêve de toi jour et nuit et si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur, aujourd'hui. J'ai cru que tu aimais Kairi, tantôt, lors du pédalo. Je sais pas si je m'en serais remis. »

Au lieu de répondre quelque chose d'incompréhensible, je décidai de m'approcher de lui et de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes, comme il l'avait si bien fait tout à l'heure. Nous échangeâmes un second baiser. Je commençais à m'habituer au goût de ses lèvres et de sa langue sur la mienne. L'échange buccale dura encore longtemps et quand nous nous séparâmes, j'étais et lui aussi à court de salive et de souffle.

Une fois que j'eus repris mon souffle, je me levai et partis m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je déposai ma tête sur son épaule. Comme tout à l'heure j'entendais son cœur débattre, mais cette fois-ci plus normalement. Il me flatta doucement les cheveux et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« On devrait remonter aller se coucher tu crois pas ? On doit se lever tôt demain matin... Mais j'ai envie de dormir avec toi, si tu veux bien sûr...

- Mhm, j'suis d'accord pour aller se coucher et encore plus pour que tu dormes avec moi, répondis-je en baillant aux corneilles. »

Sur ce il me porta comme une princesse jusqu'aux chambres et me déposa doucement dans mon lit. Il s'y installa ensuite et nous nous plaçâmes en cuillère, comme Sora et Riku le faisaient présentement. Nous échangeâmes un dernier baiser avant de dormir pour de bon. J'étais à ce moment-là tellement heureux...

Le lendemain matin c'est moi qui se réveillai en premier; tous les autres ronflaient encore. Je sortis du lit et allai faire ma toilette pour m'assurer d'avoir bonne haleine quand Axel se réveillera.

Alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain en train de me laver le visage, torse nu, je vis dans le miroir mon rouquin qui, décoiffé, me regardait faire en se mordant les babines. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et vins déposer des baisers sulfureux dans son cou.

« Les autres sont réveillés ? Lui demandai-je en continuant mes caresses.

- Non mais on devrait peut-être les réveiller, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Oui, attends je vais m'en charger.

- Euh, Roxy, attends m'appela-t-il, si aujourd'hui il y a encore des activités d'équipes, on se met ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr chéri. » Répondis-je avant de quitter la salle d'eau et d'aller réveiller mon frère et son copain en ouvrant les rideaux de la chambre.

Après quelques rayons de soleil sur leurs visages, ils se réveillèrent, de même pour Kairi.

Soudain, je pensai à un détail important; est-ce qu'Axel était prêt à se montrer comme un couple avec moi ? Et moi-même, étais-je prêt ? Je devais aller en parler à Axel, mais maintenant que mon frère et les autres étaient éveillés... Chose sûre, ma mère ne serait pas au courant avant un long moment, je n'avais pas envie de me faire virer de la maison !

« Hum, bon matin les amis, ça va vous ? Articula difficilement Sora, la bouche visiblement pâteuse.

- Pour ma part j'ai très bien dormi à tes côtés, mon amour, susurra Riku à son oreille.

- Perso j'ai un gros mal de tête... Arf. » Grommela Kairi en manquant trébuchée du lit.

Laissant mes trois camarades jaser ensemble, j'entrai discrètement dans la salle de bain, espérant ne pas croiser un Axel sur le bol.

Heureusement, mon rouquin n'était pas aux toilettes, il était seulement en train de se raser. Je lui souris et lui demandai timidement si je le dérangeais.

« Ax' j'te dérange pas trop j'espère ?

- Tu me déranges jamais Roxas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Euh, j'ai quelques questions... bafouillai-je, tu vois, fin, nous deux, toi et moi... On est un couple non ?

- Mais bien sûr qu'on est un couple, c'est quoi cette question Roxy ?

- Bah, est-ce que... Est-ce que tu es prêt, à le dire aux autres, je veux dire ? Pas juste nos amis, mais tout notre entourage, genre se montrer dans la rue et tout ?

- Pour ma part je suis totalement prêt, mais si ce n'est pas le cas pour toi chéri pas de gêne, dis le moi. Je peux encore attendre, me rassura-t-il.

- Non c'est bon, je suis prêt moi aussi c'est juste que... Le seul problème, c'est ma mère. Elle est un peu... Comment dire, elle n'accepte pas trop ce genre de truc tu vois donc si tu viens chez moi, faudra être discret d'accord ?

- C'est bon ! Au fait Roxy, on est un couple toi et moi mais on ne se connaît pas beaucoup ! J'aimerais bien que tu me parles un peu de toi, de ta vie, de ta famille... On devrait se prendre un moment seul à seul et apprendre à se connaître d'avantage !

Il avait raison; nous étions ensemble depuis moins de 24 heures et tout ce que nous avions réussis à faire c'était se bécoter. Je ne connaissais rien de lui et il ne connaissait rien de moi, seulement la couverture. Nous étions vraiment dus pour une soirée restaurant/bavardage !

« T'as raison Axel ! Je propose que dès que nous rentrons à la cité, on se réserve une soirée spécialement pour ça ! » Proposai-je en souriant.

Il n'eut le temps de répondre, Riku toqua à la porte plutôt violemment.

« Putain les mecs vous faites quoi ? C'est pas l'temps de se branler là, j'vous rappelle qu'on doit tous être prêts pour l'activité dans 30 minutes, ce serait bien que vous nous laissiez la salle de bain un peu... »

Nous rougîmes et Axel s'empressa de ramasser ses affaires pendant que je sortais.

Une fois tous prêts, nous descendîmes à la cantine et déjeunâmes rapidement. Les enseignants nous apprirent que l'activité de ce matin était une randonnée dans les bois. Je souris, au moins ce n'était pas du sports !

Alors que nous étions encore en train de déguster nos crêpes, Axel me fit un coup de coude sous la table. Je compris qu'il voulait qu'on annonce à nos confrères que nous étions désormais un couple. Je décidai de prendre la parole.

« Sora, Riku, Kairi... Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose. J'imagine que certain s'en doutait déjà mais bref; Axel et moi sommes en couple. Je l'aime et il m'aime. »

Kairi faillit s'étouffer avec sa fourchette et elle nous regarda avec des gros yeux.

« Quoi ? Putain vous vous êtes tous donnez le mot pour être gay ? J'suis pas homophobe mais y'a des limites non ? S'indigna-t-elle, visiblement déçu.

- Perso j'suis content pour vous ! Ça faisait longtemps que Roxas te tournait autour alors... Dit Riku.

- Moi auchi hihi. » Dit Sora la bouche pleine.

Nous rîmes tous et partîmes par petit groupe vers la forêt, là où commencerait pour de bon notre randonnée. Le trajet fut, selon-moi, long et épuisant, mais une fois rendu dans l'ombre de la forêt nous fûmes tous rassurés; la température était bien plus agréable. Axel me prit la main un peu plus tard et me fit un clin d'œil. Nous étions tous deux gênés de se montrer en publique, malgré ce que nous nous étions dit tout à l'heure.

Kairi ne semblait cependant toujours pas remise du fait qu'Axel et moi étions un couple. Elle avait sûrement craqué pour Axel, la pauvre. Je me souvins alors que je devais toujours questionner la rouquine, mais le bon moment ne s'était toujours pas présenté.

Après une vingtaine de minute de marche lente à observer les papillons et les oiseaux dans leur habitat naturel, la guide nous fit signe de s'arrêter; elle voulait nous montrer une certaine espèce d'insectes. Cependant, pris d'un élan inattendu, je m'enfargeai dans une branche d'arbre par terre et emmenai Axel dans ma chute. Le rouquin tomba sur mon dos, tandis que je voyais le sol de très près. Mon visage ne toucha heureusement pas le sol, mais le reste de mon corps fut soudain si douloureux que...

Quelques minutes plus tard, je rouvris les yeux. J'étais étendu au sol et j'avais un mal de tête atroce. Au-dessus de moi se trouvait une bonne dizaine de pair d'yeux, que je n'eus le temps de reconnaître; une chute d'eau vint mouiller mon visage et mon cou sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher.

C'était Kairi qui, toute inquiète, avait décidé d'arroser mon visage en y versant la moitié de sa bouteille d'eau. Cette fraicheur soudaine me réveilla un peu plus et je pus, fin je tentai de me relever. Cependant, une douleur dans mon bras gauche m'en empêcha, à un tel point que des larmes commencèrent à couler de mes yeux bleus.

« Oh mon dieu Roxas chéri est-ce que ça va ? Vite appelez l'ambulance, faites quelque chose ! S'écria mon rouquin, plus qu'inquiet.

- Attendez, ne le bouger surtout pas, je vais m'en occuper ! Affirma la guide présente avec nous. J'ai des pansements avec moi, si quelque chose est casé nous devrons retourner au chalet. »

Sur ce, elle commença à faire des légers mouvements avec mon bras gauche et me demandait sur 10 à quel point cela faisait mal. J'avais de la difficulté à répondre clairement; je souffrais énormément et je pleurais encore.

La guide m'avertit que selon elle, rien n'était cassé, je m'étais simplement foulé le bras gauche. Rien de grave, en une semaine le tout allait être guérit, cependant je devais vite rentrer au chalet pour que l'on puisse s'occuper de moi comme il le fallait, c'est-à-dire compresse d'eau froide et gros pansement là où la blessure était la plus douloureuse.

Les élèves qui étaient avec moi me regardaient tous, chacun à sa façon. Axel était accroupi devant moi et me flattait le front en m'assurant que tout allait bien se passer, Sora marchait autour de moi et tentait de demander à Riku s'il devait avertir maman et Kairi se rongeait les ongles, apeurée.

« Attention tout le monde j'ai besoin de votre attention, s'exclama la guide, un élève s'est fortement blessé et j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un d'assez fort pour le prendre dans ses bras et le ramener jusqu'au chalet, quelqu'un se sent capable de le faire ?

- Moi madame ! Moi je le peux ! S'écria Axel. Laissez-moi faire je le ramènerai au chalet et j'irai voir l'infirmière présente là-bas. Vous pouvez continuer votre randonnée. »

Sur ce, Axel me prit dans ses bras, d'une manière si confortable pour moi que... Je m'endormis. J'étais très épuisé et un peu de sommeil me ferait certainement le plus grand bien. Pourquoi diable ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à moi ?

Quand je me réveillai, je n'étais plus dans les bras d'Axel, j'étais dans un lit, dans la chambre du chalet. Axel était là, assied sur une chaise tout près de moi. Il m'observait et semblait lui aussi épuisé. Je me relevai un peu et m'assied dans le lit. J'avais mal partout, cependant mon bras lui n'était plus si douloureux. Un pansement géant était enroulé autour de celui-ci et j'avais sur le front une débarbouillette d'eau froide, maintenant plus très froide.

En voyant que j'étais réveillé, Axel s'empressa de se lever et s'enquit de moi.

« Oh Roxy chéri t'es réveillé, dis est-ce que ça va ? Attends je vais aller te chercher une autre compresse d'eau froide, aussi as-tu faim ? Si tu veux je cours à la cantine te chercher un dîner, il n'est qu'onze heure mais avec toute cette histoire tu dois crever de faim. Et la température est-elle ok pour toi ? J'ai allumé l'air climatisée, je ne voulais pas que tu aies trop chaud sous ces couvertures...

- Axel ! Calme-toi... Je vais bien, j'ai juste encore un peu mal. Je n'ai pas faim, je n'ai pas chaud, j'ai juste besoin de repos. Surtout, j'ai mal à la tête... Je t'en prie, éteints la lumière et viens... Murmurai-je, le cerveau en compote.

Axel alla éteindre la lumière et vint me rejoindre dans le lit. Il me flatta doucement les cheveux et me demanda comment j'allais.

« Roxas... J'ai eu si peur pour toi. Quand j'ai vu que tes yeux ne s'ouvraient plus, pour deux secondes j'ai cru voir ma vie s'éteindre elle aussi. Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je te connais mais déjà, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Axel, mon amour... Toi comment tu vas ? Tu es tombé toi aussi, t'es-tu fait mal ?

- Non je n'ai rien. Ne t'en fais pas, juste dors... Je serai là à ton réveille.

Avant de m'endormir, je décidai de l'embrasser. Mes lèvres étaient sèches à cause que j'avais pleuré et rien de mieux que celles d'Axel pour les adoucir à nouveaux. Il commença le baiser comme hier, tout doucement, me les effleurant seulement. Cette fois-ci, je fus le premier à ouvrir la bouche; j'avais envie de plus. Je lichai ses lèvres, ç'avaient un drôle de goût... Elles étaient plus piquantes qu'hier, comme s'il avait mangé du citron. Je souris mentalement et recommençai ma mésaventure sur sa bouche. Peu après, il l'ouvrit et nous nous embrassâmes réellement. Il était plus doux qu'hier, moins agressif, comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Nous continuâmes longtemps et recommençâmes plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que je sois trop épuisé pour continuer.

Je dus dormir plus d'une heure, car quand je me réveillai Axel n'était plus là. Il m'avait laissé un petit mot qui disait :

_Bon réveille mon prince, j'espère que cette petite sieste t'a fait du bien. Je suis descendu à la cantine pour dîner, texte-moi quand tu auras faim et je t'amènerai de quoi manger. Ton frère et ses amis sont revenus de la randonné, ils viendront te rejoindre après avoir mangé._

_Je t'aime, Axel ~_

Je souris, ce petit message me faisait chaud au cœur. Je voulus me lever et aller prendre mon cellulaire dans mon sac mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit; c'était Kairi. Elle était seule c'était donc le moment parfait pour la questionner !

« Roxas ! Mon pauvre, comment vas-tu ? As-tu encore toujours aussi mal ? Si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi dis-le moi ! Les autres sont encore en train de manger et j'ai décidé de venir te voir...

- Oh Kairi, tu tombes bien ! Je n'ai plus très mal, je suis juste épuisé et il n'y a pas grand-chose que tu puisses faire, cependant j'ai à te parler... Viens, assieds-toi. »

Elle me regarda sans comprendre mais ne broncha point et s'assied à mes côtés.

- Bon, écoute, c'est sérieux. Te souviens-tu, dimanche soir, il y a deux semaines ? Nous étions supposés fermer le bistro tous les deux ensembles, avec Axel, c'était aussi sa première journée officielle avec nous... Tu t'en souviens ?

- Euh oui, cette soirée où j'ai quitté plutôt que prévu, je m'en souviens... Répondit-elle, l'air mal à l'aise tout d'un coup...

_À suivre..._

* * *

_FIN ! (du chapitre, bien entendu..) Alors, comment c'était ? J'ai voulu au départ faire deux chapitres avec, mais je me suis dit qu'un plus long devrait vous plaire :) Reviewez tous, je vous en pris ! J'suis en manque de review moi :(_

_KamariX ~_


End file.
